1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a closure, for a bottle or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A closure for a bottle or the like is known from DE 42 34 010 A1 which has a cap-like closure part having a backward-facing projection on its edge for clasping an outward-directed projection on the neck of a bottle or the like and which has a sealing surface on its interior in the area of the edge of the face of the neck of the bottle. This sealing surface is situated on a seal, arranged at the base area of the closure part, which has a recess on the side directed toward the base of the cap-like closure part. This recess extends from a radial area on the inside of the contact surface of the seal radially outward toward the edge of the face of the neck of a bottle. The sealing surface for seating on the face edge of a bottle neck is located on the side of the seal away from the base of the cap-like closure, whereby the seal has a projection, away from the base of the closure part, along its outer edge. This projection clasps around the outside of the bottle neck in the axial direction.
The recess in the seal on the side toward the base of the closure part makes it possible for the seal to lift from the face surface of a bottle neck in the event of overpressure so that there is a release of pressure and the bursting of the bottle is avoided. Outside of the recess, such lifting cannot take place, and since the material of the seal is compressible with respect to volume, these areas of the seal form a seat for the closure, which is important in particular in the case of a screw closure. By this means, defined compression forces are produced in the area of the seal where the recess is located. Thus the pressure at which the seal lifts from the bottle neck in the area of the recess is precisely defined independent of the magnitude of the force with which it is screwed on. Movements of the base area of the cap-like closure through arching upward as a result increases in pressure are not used in this closure.
In order to improve the seating effect of the seal in the case of this known closure, this seal has a ring-shaped area in which no compression of the seal can take place. This ring-shaped area is naturally in the area of the face edge of a bottle neck. Since this area is radially very small, it is difficult in practice to assure that the ring-shaped area seats on the bottle neck. As a result of this ring-shaped seating area, the area in which the seal can fit and can lift in the event of overpressure is very small. In practice, this results in sealing problems.
The task of the invention is to create a closure of the type indicated in the introductory clause of the claim in which the disadvantages of the known closure are avoided, i.e., in which in particular the seal effect is improved with relatively large tolerances of width of the face edge of a bottle neck and of the radial position of the same.
The task of this invention is solved through the principle indicated in the characteristic of the claim.